White As Snow
by Perversity
Summary: Snow White is captured and brought before Regina in FTL. The Queen wants her subjects to watch as Graham has his way with her. (WARNING: CONTAINS RAPE AND DUBIOUS CONSENT)


Snow made some feeble attempt at a struggle when Graham started to cut the clothes from her body, drawing the eager attention of a room full of onlookers, including the Queen herself. When Graham had sent word ahead that he captured Snow White, Regina made certain to call in the entire nobility. Some of them still foolishly resisted her rule, holding out hope that their Princess may indeed return someday to reclaim the throne and restore the old Kingdom. Snow's defilement before them would eradicate any such thoughts even more effectively than simply killing her outright would.

To them, Snow White is a precious angel, one quite known for her beauty and loveliness. Oh how Regina is going to cherish cutting her wings and showing them that there is none more fairest than her. Regina scanned the audience to make sure that her guards were in place to stop any attempt to save the young woman, then watched the show.

Graham's blade quickly cut through her clothing, moving so fast that you could only catch a glint of metal and the cutting of clothe. Snow just stood there, unable to say anything because of the gag still in her mouth, and unable to act because of her hands bound behind her, but she trembled visibly as he slowly revealed her naked body to the audience. Snow would probably be impressed that she didn't even feel the knife against her skin if she didn't want to cry with every inch of flesh exposed to the room.

Within moments, and a single tug from the Huntsman, Snow's top fell to the floor, baring her lovely breasts to all who dared to look. And everyone in there, even the ones who were loyal to Snow White, looked at her. When she was the Princess, before all of this began, many of these same men competed for her attention. She was considered a shining star, something beyond their reach. She had turned away many suitors, and while she was never cruel about it, a man's pride is so easily damaged.

Tears slid down Snow's face and her eyes closed to try and gain control of her humiliation as they all took in the beauty of their bared Princess. Her breasts aren't huge, but still look to be a very nice handful and firm, showing that they may very well stand the test of time...and gravity. They're capped by two perfect, pink nipples which, to her utter horror, hardened in contact with the cool air of the throne room.

With her eyes closed, Snow didn't see it when Regina nodded her head at Graham, but she certainly felt it when he pressed his body against her back and slid his hands up her body to cup and fondle her breasts. Her eyes snapped open and she whimpered into the gag when he squeezed the two beautiful globes in his hands.

"Remove the gag. Allow the entire room to hear her." Regina ordered, and a moment later Graham pulled the gag from her mouth and tossed it aside.

"Regina, please I...ah!" Whatever she was going to say was cut off when Graham took her nipples between two fingers and lightly pulled on them. Having never had anyone's hands on those parts of her that weren't her own, it was difficult to process it.

The audience stared with rapt attention, more than a few of them shifting uncomfortably as they watched their Princess get groped right in front of their eyes. When Snow attempted to say something again, Graham silenced her by roughly pinching her nipples.

"Ow! Sto...stop please!" Snow begged, which Regina found enormously amusing.

Graham squeezed her nipples even harder, and Snow could do nothing but cry out as her entire body trembled, her teeth clenched from the pain. He slid his mouth to her slender neck and lightly sank his teeth into her flesh, not drawing blood but leaving a noticeable mark.

"Honestly Princess," Graham whispered and slid his tongue across the teeth marks to sooth away the pain.

"How many times am I going to have to hurt you before you learn to stop talking. Even a dog learns not to stick its paw into something that hurts."

Snow White bristled in anger and that gave her just a moment where that simple, but encompassing emotion drowned out her fears, pain and humiliation.

"Fuck you! I came to you for help and instead you betrayed me!"

Regina smiled when the other nobles started talking amongst themselves about the unladylike words their Princess had learned during her travels. The poor girl is almost making this too easy for her.

"We all have our parts to play, Princess." He muttered, low enough so the Queen couldn't hear, and pressed himself against her sill clothed ass, where she clearly felt his erection digging into her. "My strings are not so different than yours, but mine are controlled by a madwoman."

Snow wasn't so naive that she didn't know what was pressing against her, and the combination of his mouth, the pressure against her ass, and the groping of her previously untouched breasts made it very difficult to think straight.

"Remove the rest." Regina ordered, and smirked when Snow whimpered in protest.

Graham didn't hesitate and soon he was cutting away at her pants as well. Another unladylike change that had the nobles talking. Nonetheless, they refused to look away, drinking in the sight of the beautiful woman.

In less than a minute the rest of her shredded clothing fell to the floor to pool at her feet, leaving her completely naked in front of everyone. Snow could actually hear them talking about how she looked. Tears burned her eyes again and she tried not to look at some of the people she would have previously considered friends. More than a few of them had approached her at some point and she politely declined them because she just wasn't ready for such a thing.

The ones she used to hate the most were also in attendance, those men who were not at all subtle about their intentions back then. Too many of them simply wanted to bed the untouchable Princess, and saw her merely as a challenge to be beaten rather than a heart to be won. And she knew they were watching her, drinking in the sight of her finally bared before them.

All of that time living a harder life of travel and thievery had only enhanced her figure. She looked soft with womanly curves, but anyone could see the strength in her legs and arms, the more definable muscles flexing beneath the surface, and an ass that drew the appreciation of every man in there. Snow White is a sight to behold, and crudely put, entirely too fuckable.

The need to cover herself up was disturbingly strong, but with her hands still tied behind her all she could do was tremble under their combined gaze. She could feel it like fiery gaze sweeping over her once private form, the lust of the men in the throne room. In that moment, they all imagined what it would be like to have the Princess in their beds, and she was smart enough to know that.

When the Queen nodded at the Huntsman again, he walked to her side and spun her to face him, giving the audience a side view of what was happening next. Snow stared at him in shock as he started to undo his pants like it wasn't a big deal at all, as if he wasn't getting naked in a room with an audience of a couple dozen complete strangers.

When it finally fell to the floor, his cock sprang free from its painful confinement. Snow tried not to look, but she had little choice where her gaze fell when his hands grabbed her shoulders and forced her down onto her knees. It was one hell of a sight, for Graham up above looking down at her, and the audience of nobles, including Regina herself looking on from the side. Snow tried so hard to look anywhere else but at the first penis she had ever seen, but from her angle she either had the curious gazes of the audience to stare at, or a smirking Regina to taunt her.

For Graham, it was a huge turn on just to look down and see the beautiful Princess on her knees before him, those big eyes catching his and the innocent look of nervousness on her face. He chucked when he realized that she didn't know what she was about to do. Apparently a blowjob was not included in her sexual education. Well...time to educate her.

Without warning he grabbed her head, pulled her closer to him, and slapped his cock against her pretty face. The shock on her face was almost as fun as the feeling itself. In disgust, she tried to pull away but didn't get far. She closed her eyes and whimpered as he slapped it hard enough against her face to actually hurt.

"Because you apparently don't know," He began, and continued to slide his rock hard shaft against her face and halted her retreat by taking hold of her head with one hand, "allow me to explain what's expected of you next, Princess." He rubbed the head against her lips and smiled when she started to get the picture.

"You are going to take me into your mouth and suck me dry in front of all of these people. If you try to bite me, I'll make you go down the row and give every man in here the chance to get a blowjob from their beloved Princess."

Snow White stared up at him in disbelief, but she could see that he was completely serious about the threat. She knew for a fact that some of the worst of them would relish the opportunity. However, the thought of doing something so humiliating in front of an audience was too much for her pride to take.

Under normal circumstances, if the Queen didn't have control over him, he might have been moved enough by her tears to put a stop to her degradation, but seeing how that wasn't the case, he merely slapped his cock against her face again and ordered her to open up. With only bad options before her, she chose the lesser of two evils and wrapped her lips around the fat head of his cock.

The wet heat of her mouth engulfing him felt good, but considering that his frequent bed partner was the Queen herself, the slow pace was hardly satisfying. Graham often prided himself for his stamina, but Regina gets some kind of perverse joy out of fucking to the point of mental collapse. Her takes one quick look at his Queen, who rather covertly had a hand inside her dress, fingers rubbing between her legs. Their eyes met for a moment and it didn't take much more for him to know what to do.

He grabbed the Princesses head in both hands and watched as he fed the entire length of his shaft down her throat until her lips sealed around the base of his shaft. Her throat felt incredible to him as she choked around the sudden invasion. She struggled to pull away, but with her hands still tied she had no way to break his grip.

Graham looked at his Queen again and watched her secretly pleasure herself to Snow's defilement. With a loud grunt, he pulled out just long enough for Snow to desperately pull in a few gulps of airs before he pushed back in again. The audience was too enraptured by the display to notice the Queen pleasuring herself, but Graham certainly noticed. Regina in pleasure is a stunning, and sometimes frightening sight.

He turned his attention to Snow White again and pulled out to allow her to breathe once more. As he allowed her time compose herself, he noted that Snow is just as stunning as Regina, but for different reasons. There is a unique kind of beauty in innocence, just as there is in its opposite. The Princess embodies the innocence that not many people have in this world and there's a perverse joy in stripping that away. Tears of humiliation ran down her face, but she still opened her mouth as Graham pulled her toward his cock, and didn't even fight it when he changed the pace and started fucking her mouth instead of just filling her throat.

And through it all, Snow's mind became clouded. Her throat hurt from the rough treatment and she tasted something in her mouth that she didn't know at the time was precum. She noted that it didn't taste bad, and then felt horrible for deriving any kind of positive reaction from this. When he started to thrust faster, she struggled to not think of the taste filling her mouth even stronger, or the way his balls slapped loudly against her chin, or how she must look in front of the audience of people she once knew.

"You better get ready, Princess," Graham warned her between breathy moans as the pleasure coursed through his body. The warmth of her mouth seemed to spread from his shaft over the entire length of his body, and he started to sweat from the exertion. His balls ached with the need for release, and nothing would make him happier than to give the beautiful Princess her first mouthful of release. Knowing she'd be pissed if he didn't, he looked pointedly to Regina.

"Everybody watch very closely," Regina said to the room, although she hardly needed to give the order because none of them could look anywhere else. She nodded at Graham and almost before she even stopped, he gripped the back of Snow's head and held her in place as he backed out just enough to brush the head of his cock against the entrance to her throat.

The explosive release took Snow by surprise and she choked when she didn't start swallowing immediately and it filled her mouth. When he kept her head in place and didn't allow her to move away, she got the picture and reluctantly swallowed his seed. The audience got the side view of their gorgeous, once untouchable Princess gulping down a man's load.

And Graham watched closely, unable to take his eyes away from the sight of Snow White sucking him dry. The way her eyes looked up at him with disgust and humiliation, the way her throat expanded and contracted while she desperately swallowed his release, and the way her body shifted and her breasts swayed as she grew uncomfortable on the hard floor. It all just added to his pleasure until he finally stopped and pulled from her mouth.

Graham backed away and Snow practically crumbled to the floor and choked as she was finally able to breathe. Knowing what she had just swallowed made her feel sick, and she couldn't even bring herself to care when some of his release slid out of her mouth and dropped to the floor. She couldn't have swallowed it all, especially not during her first time.

"Guards!" Regina yelled, "Bring it in. We should give her something to sit on befitting her station."

Snow was far too out of it to take notice of what they were doing, and chose to listen only to the murmur of the crowd and the footsteps of the guards as they carried something heavy into the throne room. Snow retreated into her mind while she had the chance, allowing herself to look at this from a different point of view.

Regina is covering all of her bases. Even if Snow somehow managed to escape, what Kingdom could she possibly come back to if she tried to retake her throne? After seeing their Princess curled up naked on the floor, semen leaking out of her mouth, after they watched someone fuck her throat, how could she possibly hope to regain any status of nobility? She would always be remembered for that moment, even if she did come back stronger.

And that's exactly what Regina is hoping for, as a kind of backup plan should things not work out the way she wants them to. Who would they choose to back, a disgraced Princess or a powerful Queen? The answer is obvious, even to her.

Whatever they were doing allowed Snow White to get her bearings and when she raised her head, she saw something she never thought she'd lay eyes on again: her throne. It really was quite beautiful, she was very proud of it growing up. You could definitely imagine a fair Queen sitting atop it someday, ruling over her Kingdom with understanding and passion. When Graham picked her up and sat her down on her throne, it really tainted those dreams she used to have.

Her throne was positioned right next to the Queen, so not only did the audience have quite a view, so did she as well. Being that close to her made it nearly impossible to ignore her presence. When they made eye contact, Regina smiled and reached over, rubbing a finger against her cheek.

"Oh my dear, sweet Snow." She muttered and then nodded at Graham, "He's going to make you melt in front of these people."

So suddenly that Snow yelped in surprise, he knelt down and spread her legs wide, revealing her most private area to the entire room. She didn't have long enough to be embarassed as Graham's mouth descended and licked her untouched channel with the flat of his tongue.

"Ah!" Snow had no way of preparing for the sensations that show through her body and her she shuddered against him as his tongue repeated the action. She gasped uncontrollably as he feasted between her legs.

"Oh...oh my God..." She whimpered, and Graham took that as a compliment, then slid the tip of his tongue against her clit to make her press unwillingly against the writhing and probing muscle.

Graham was already a little addicted to her sweet taste and he took no small amount of pride in making her squirm. He looked up and caught her eyes, the forced arousal in them burning like the center of the sun. She couldn't seem to turn her gaze from the sight of him tasting her, and she clenched her teeth in a desperate effort to not make another sound.

Yeah...he's not going to have that. He grazed his teeth lightly against her clit and she made quite possibly the sexiest sound he'd ever heard. It was a heady mixture of whimpering and moaning, but enhanced because she the sound was forced out of her. He watched as her mouth opened a bit and she leaned back against the throne.

The audience just stared, their own pants tightening as they watched their naked Princess writhe and moan on the throne. So many of them had wished they could do the same to her. There's something so remarkably sexy about watching a woman experience forced pleasure. Every sound, every sensation is torn from her body, laid bare before all.

Graham brought his hand up and slowly pushed his middle finger inside her now very wet pussy, and silently cursed himself when her virgin channel clenched tight enough to hurt around the invading appendage. The thought of feeling her engulfing his cock hardened him within moments.

"No...please stop..." Snow whimpered, but it was difficult to believe her plea when she also shifted her hips against his tongue, increasing the pressure on her clit.

Graham expertly worked her, alternating between using his teeth, tongue, and sucking mouth to gratify her aching clit, and slowly sawed his finger in and out of her. When her pleasure heightened, he would slow down, pull his mouth away from her, and give the gasping woman a few moments to recover before going at it again with renewed vigor.

And still he watched the beautiful Princess writhe above him, her breasts shaking with each shuddering breath, her eyes closed and mouth hung open as each forced sound loudly echoed around the room. Graham was good at this before he met Regina, he became a master at is afterward. That woman is demanding in the bedroom, if he didn't do an excellent job she could hold him right on the edge of orgasm for hours.

Snow was in agony, so much agony, and not the kind she should be in. Graham mercilessly pleasured her, broke through her defenses, and wrenched every sound he could from her body. Every nerve ending in her body lit up with a myriad of sensations every time his tongue prodded her clit, and his finger touched her in ways no one ever had before.

And through it all, she fought her own body with every fiber of her being, but every time she managed to get some kind of control over herself, no matter how small, his finger touched some place deep inside of her that made her moan and gasp in desire. She never could have imagined that a person can actually be forced to feel pleasure, but Graham was educating her with ever lick.

Her orgasm hit her so hard that she nearly screamed, and Graham only seemed to become emboldened by it. Regina was right, Snow practically melted against his mouth and he eagerly feasted on her release. He pulled his finger out of her and replaced it with his tongue, and sunk the writhing appendage as deep as he could within her body until she really did scream. A second orgasm crashed upon her like a tidal wave and her body responded strongly and favorably even if her mind didn't want it to.

She pressed herself harder against his face and mumbled incoherent words of encouragement as his tongue thrust in and out of her pussy quickly. He fucked the Princess with his tongue, and her body absolutely loved it. When her third orgasm hit she made no sound, just shuddered and tried to keep her mind from falling apart.

It was Graham who finally decided to give her mercy and pulled away, but the mercy was more for himself than for Snow White. He's painfully hard and desperate to take the beautiful woman struggling to piece herself back together below him. He looked over at Regina who appeared even more eager than he to visit this last violation upon the girl.

With her permission, he picked Snow White up and took her place on the throne, then sat her down on his lap, and his throbbing shaft pressed against her flat stomach. By the time she was forced down atop him she was only just getting her senses back. When she took note of her situation, she looked down at the handsome man below her in fear.

"Please...you've already done so much. Don't take this away from me too." Snow begged, and the Queen laughed at her side.

"Even if he could, I doubt he would. Every man watching you right now wants to take his place, wants to push deep inside of you and claim your virginity. They all want to fuck you, Snow, and I can guarantee they would all be much worse than our friend here." Regina said, and looked out at the audience of eager faces who wanted their own turn with the Princess.

"Fuck him, or fuck them. Either way, your virginity is no longer your own to give."

It wasn't any decision at all really, and when Graham grabbed hold of her hips and lifted her up, she didn't fight back when he prodded her wet and tight opening. His gaze slid up and down her body, committing everything to memory so he wouldn't forget this moment.

And then he lowered her and penetrated Snow White's virgin channel. She rather fetchingly bit her lip as he slowly stretched her her open and pushed deeper. He moved slow to not cause any permanent damage, but he had to admit that it was so difficult not to just slam her down and fill her up immediately. The sensation of her engulfing his cock felt incredibly good.

And then he reached it, the sign of her virginity barring further passage. He looked over at Regina to signal where he was.

"Take it," Regina said, and smirked as Snow looked at her with those pretty eyes begging for mercy, "Take it hard. Make her remember it."

Graham reached up and cupped Snow's cheek, forcing her to look at him. He continued to look into her eyes as he pulled back a bit and thrust forward, breaking through her hymen in one harsh push that buried the rest of his length inside of her. Snow somehow got a small victory then, because she didn't scream when she lost her virginity, as she knew Regina wanted, and just clenched her teeth hard enough to bite through steel and let the tears flow.

Knowing she would need some time, fucking her immediately after losing her virginity was too cruel even for him, he pulled her body flush against his and lowered his mouth to her breasts. He slid his hands behind her to grasp her ass for leverage, then swirled his tongue around her right nipple. Even through the pain, Snow felt that and she shifted against him, then gasped in pain when that made him move inside her.

He moved to the other nipple to do the same thing but this time took the hardened peak between his teeth and lightly pulled on it. She let out a sexy little squeak when he did that and moved on him again, this time without the pained sound. The attention he paid to her breasts just barely distracted him from the incredible feeling of being buried to the hilt within Snow White. She squeezed every inch of him like a wet, hot vice.

No able to wait any longer, he used his grip on her ass to lift her up a few inches, and then sank her back down on him again. She grunted in a small amount of pain, but the way her body shuddered and pressed against his gave away just how good it felt, so he did it again and then again.

Snow fought once again not to make a single sound, but it was so hard. Losing her virginity had been everything she expected: painful and uncomfortable. But everything after that was the exact opposite of what she expected. Graham clearly wasn't trying to hurt her, in fact he actively tried to make her feel good. He bounced her up and down on his cock and filled her every time, making unfamiliar lightning strikes of pleasure sear through her body.

Each time he pulled her down he would thrust up to meet her, somehow hitting a place deep inside of her that made her moan loudly. The entire room fell away for Snow as she focused on just this one thing, the feeling of being continuously filled and how it seemed to rob her of every sense that didn't have to do with it.

Graham noted that he didn't need to move her anymore, she was doing that all on her own, but kept his hands right where they were, squeezing her lovely ass with every inward thrust. He watched eagerly as the Princess came apart above him, and he enjoyed the sight of the intense look in her beautiful eyes and the bouncing of her breasts as she rode him.

Snow was surprised when Graham suddenly pulled out of her and spun her around so her back was to him, and she faced the audience. The look of horror on her face actually gave the impression she forgot they were even present. It only took a few moments to reposition himself and then slide all of the way inside of her again, making them both groan at the feeling.

When she faced the audience directly, it was suddenly impossible to forget that they were watching their Princess ride a guy on her throne. It was humiliating and degrading the way they looked at her, the look in their eyes telling her they would like nothing more than for her to do the same to them. Nonetheless, when Graham pulled out halfway and thrust in deeply again, her walls clenched around him and she moaned loudly and her orgasm tore through her again.

Graham fucked her right through her orgasm and began to pick up the pace, his hips slapping hard against her ass while she bounced on him. The Princess bounced up and down roughly on his shaft, her breasts shaking with the movement, and two dozen pairs of eyes were solely focused on watching her come. Then Graham groaned loudly, and suddenly Snow's tight pussy was filled with his seed.

Snow White twitched each time she felt his release spill inside of her, and the warmth it spread through her lower body made her tremble. It took some time before her body came back under the control of her mind, and she looked out at the audience with shame. She vaguely heard the Queen laughing beside her.

Snow's entire body was covered in sweat from their exertions, and when he finally stopped coming inside of her he pulled out and she felt a stream of his semen slide out of her with his retreat. Oh how disgusted she is with herself.

"So..." The Queen said, and looked into Snow's eyes from her throne, "Who wants to go next?"


End file.
